Wrapped Around
by Blue Jeans
Summary: And the serpent said onto Eve: 'Take the apple...' for Mamoru knows that revenge is a dish best served cold.  [Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Chibiusa]


**Warning:** If you like happy thoughts of Mamoru or Usagi or any other characters in Sailormoon, you... uh... may not want to read this... Yeah... especially you, Star-chan. If you thought Jupiter/Saturn fic was bad, this makes that rice-cakes, without the violence and twice as much mental-pain. Mental! It's all mental! This is _inspired_ by **with eyes on a purple prize** by _Sokudo Ningyou_. just to give you lovely readers an idea of how bad this is all going to be... or do you?

* * *

**Title:** Wrapped Around  
**Theme:** _sm-monthly LJ community:_ **February (Usagi and Mamoru****) 8th** - _Infidelity_ (in all its colors! If it was a color...)  
**Genre:** _Really_ Dark (like black. Yeah. Like black!)/AU  
**Version:** Anime  
**Rating:** R (_for the mental badness of it all!_)

* * *

"Hey darling little Queen of mine, have you come down to try to take my kingdom again?" Her tears looked really sweet, and his parched throat wanted to partake in a drink. The dark shadows played against the ground, shadows pooling at her feet as light floods his make-shift prison, those crystalline magick that mocked him of his past. 

He doesn't like the basement much, but apparently every palace had one. The cell was a little cramped, mostly dusty and not very spacious. It was once created to store things out of use now and mostly lost from the archives and from people's minds. All those ancient technologies and forgotten pasts, only he would know them now. In his cell, he peruse the walls of books with interest, until the history of things amazing becomes a part of himself. He finds the books of the past most amusing, though only because he enjoys destroying them when he's done with them, more than all the others...

"My Queen, it's not safe for you here," Mars has her eyes narrowed on him, purple sparks of hatred. He likes that look on her face, it tells him that his words have not lost their powers nor his simple presence. Mars is usually not this formal with the blonde behind her, but in his presence, she is tense and agitated, and he likes it like that, it's how it's suppose to be. Despite the fact that he is the one who's caged, she still fears him, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

"Enjoying your new lover at night, sweet thing? Oh, but you know I'm much, much better in bed..." He purrs at Serenity from behind his newest book. Those soft blue eyes widens and her pouty lips tighten as he discards the little book as easily as he has discarded her. Ah, to taste that lush, ripe mouth again would be sweet, he thinks, though he cannot promise that there will not be cruelty later...

She touches her throat where the bruises would be if he had been any rougher, and Mars looked ready to take her precious Queen back but he stops her... with his brilliant act. "It's me Serenity," he pretends he is struggling with himself again, something he finds amusing and theatrical as he stumbles and shouts and shudders with the pleasure of being watched so. "I don't know what's going on but the memories..." Serenity looks at him uncertain, but there is hope in her eyes again, a spark that breaks her new lover's heart. "Usako," he murmurs softly to himself and slouches on the ground like he's broken and pleading to be fixed by her powerful little rock.

"Endymion?" she whispers hoarsely but lovingly, all hope and abandonment, not noting how Mars looks at him with contempt and to her Queen with a bit of hurt. It's all very sweet, how she forgets and forgives like a dumb little child lost in the woods. Even if the wolf has bit, she still likes to think him harmless and deserving of a second chance. Scars, apparently, cannot deter her.

"See how she cries for me, only, Mars?" he asks slyly when the silence sits heavily upon the three of them. He easily changes the expression on his face from grief to mocking joy in the blink of an eye and he's smiling as he lifts his head. He glances at the dark-haired soldier with a cruel little chuckle escaping passed his lips. His smile widens as the most powerful woman on this side of the galaxy cries out in pain at his deceit. It won't work forever, but he'll enjoy it while he can. He hasn't even struck her yet, though it had been sweet when he had. "See how I don't need to _die_ for her just so she would shed a tear?"

"Shut up, you _monster_!" Mars clutches Serenity protectively to her chest, her eyes burning fierce. Sometimes, he entertains the thought of fucking her until she screams in pain and outrage, to let her know who's boss and watch the disgust and bile rise in her eyes and choke her down. But alas, he's the caged beast that they keep, the monster in the dark that hunts at their heels... the Serpent and the Devil of their pure white Lies.

He touches the ground with his hands and pushes himself up, all sinew and grace, a predator's body and a black, black mind.

"Give him back to me," Serenity pounds her small, tiny fists, with so much power and not much will. She hurts them, uselessly bruising them against the unforgiving ground. He pities her, almost, but she had refused to be the Queen on his board of games and he had tired of his role as the useless King. "Give him back," Serenity pleads. One day, he knows she'll hate him for making her weak like she is now, for making her beg till her knees ache from her place on the ground. But satisfaction for her wants, he cannot and he will not give. After all, he enjoys her on her knees too much to not smile down at her like so, forever, if he could keep her there. Even if they locked him down here for eternity, with these books of things they'd like to keep buried and him they'd just like to kill (but can't), not a thing would be different, not in his goals... He's had more power now over Serenity than he'd ever had before, and the pain in her eyes at his betrayal still leaves a sweet, soft taste in his mouth.

So long as she believes in her little Paradise world, she wouldn't let her vengeful Senshi bloody their hands in hate. But oh, how he loved being the dirty little secret that they kept! And oh how he knows, one day a little girl might stumble upon the Serpent slithering beneath the ground and how'd she'd smile and take a bite out of the poisoned apple that he offers her (_that unsweetened Life_).

"Why?" Serenity asks, because she must and because he would love to tell it to her until she understands.

"Because," he says past the grin with his white, white teeth and his large, meticulous hands pressed to the clear shield that keeps him in and buried deep beneath the ground, "I could, my Conquistador." And he whispers her title like a lover would, ironically cruel in its sweetness. "Because you took and took, until my birth-right laid in your hands in ice and death, and gave such vague nothingness in return, in its place."

"It was Eden in our name," she whispers, unvoiced little doubts in her eyes. Mars silently snarled at him from beside her Queen, a lap-dog now with her fangs gnawed down with age and that little vague nothing called love (more like lust and need). But she does nothing, unable to take the other away - probably because of some vague, stupid promise or some unspoken need for Serenity to see the _truth_ of what he is.

"Ah yes," he smiles and trace his hands down his belly with a vulgar and hypnotic move that freezes both his _guests_. "Venus with those long, lush legs, she likes it when I'm rough in bed," he smirks. "And Pluto, with her sad and lonely eyes, how desperate she was and silent, even when she came, again and again. I enjoyed the taste of her guilt and her sweet, wet--"

"Enough!" Mars shouts with her fist closed, wanting to strike him but unable to. "Let's go, Serenity! He's not going to be different now." And her words does more damage than he could hope for, and ah, how Endymion appreciated her all the more in her clumsy, loving ways.

"Leave. Be my guest," he bows and turns his back to Serenity's tears and Mars' helplessness. In this game he's the King of Flies, and they must do as he commands. "After all, I have my memories to keep me company."

And that he does, though he knows Serenity, especially, would think untrue thoughts of him that would only wound her more. But it is the memories of how his kingdom burned and broke, how the warnings of his father's voice sang in his ears that haunts him to this day. _"You cannot defeat them, Endymion!"_ the old and feeble king had said with his dying breath. _"We have no power against their might. Their magick will be our doom!"_

"You're wrong, old man," Endymion snarls, alone again in his cage with his books and his hatred and his plans. "I will make them pay for all that they had done!" Because Endymion has power now, and he has already started with breaking up the little court. How sweet would it be now, up above? Serenity finally understanding those guilty looks in her guardians' eyes. How would it be like now, and for those who never knew, that he'd sell their dirty, secret affairs and those unspoken longing looks for free (as he took note of them his little black book)?

"Papa?" an uncertain voice whispers, soft echoes absorbed by the useless books on the failures of the past. "Oh, Papa! I had so much trouble sneaking down here! Did you know? They are saying the most horrible things about you and Mama wouldn't tell me what's going on!" Endymion closed his eyes in ecstasy as he straightened a bit and put on his most stoic face. Time will only tell, after all, but already all his plans were beginning to fall into place.

"My beloved daughter," he murmurs with a loving, sad little smile. And the snake in the shadows, created by the light, slithers closer towards its goals...

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_That's right! I have destroyed these pure, noble characters and muddled them up! I didn't actually plan to write Endymion sleeping with anyone or Serenity sleeping with anyone... in fact, I've never been a fan of Usagi/Rei or Serenity/Mars... but it fits that they would both seek comforts elsewhere, here, so I'm not going to go out of my way to get rid of it. And the drabble (very long) isn't really focused on that part of the definition of infidelity (but I guess it touches on all the definitions). I was really focusing it more on the lack of loyalty part. And yes, there are comments dealing with rape... but alas, it also fitted the character that Endymion took on. And though it is a far stretch of the imagination... I have been corrupted into dark, scheming minded Endymions. He's imprisoned because he got a little careless, but alas, even smart villains make mistakes! And in Sailormoon, that's a given. So, I thought, why not let him have a bit of fun while he's at it?  
_  
(**Note:** Does refer to Revolutionary Girl Utena... do you know where? ) 


End file.
